Deadly Roses
by Angel.Yang92
Summary: Being a Prefect is a tough job, thus Headmaster Cross decides to add a few more to the team. This time it's two students of the Night Class! Full Summary inside and it's a lot better. NOTE: may contain spoilers! HIATUS! OC's involved!
1. New Guardians

**C.C.: Hello, I'm really sorry for deleting the original "Deadly Roses" but I had lost both interest and ideas for it so I decided to make a brand-new one, where I can start afresh. Anyway, everything has been pretty much changed from the original except for the title and some of the names. I hope you like this and please, if you have time I would love reviews (like any other author on this site) however I would like to know why or why not you liked this story or chapter or whatever it is, constructive criticism is always welcomed because I'd love to know what it is that I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. **

**Pairings will be in here, but who and how is what you will have to read in order to find out D. You can go ahead and take a wild guess if you want, but I won't give you any hints...if I feel like it. **

**This here is before all the, well I guess you could call them "main events" which consist of Shizuka and Zero's bro and...Shiki being...yeah...but they will be put into the story so of course, they are not my ideas and I guess they could be considered spoilers for those of you who have yet to get that far into the story.  
**

**Full Summary: **Being a Guardian is a tough job and it's rather stressful, especially when there's only two of them. Thus the Headmaster concludes that it's high time they added more students to the team! However, no one must know of the dark secret of the Cross Academy, that it houses both humans and vampires! He decides to have two students from the Night Class to join! Meet Arashi Tsukino, a mischievous young vampire who's childhood friends with Aido, Kain and Ruka and Takako Fujimoto, a self-proclaimed pervert and lover of cute men and women both human and vampire (bi).

* * *

** Chapter One: New Guardians  **

** "**There will be new guardians?" Yuki asked as she cocked her head to the side. Headmaster Cross nodded with a silly grin, "Yes, I decided that it would be more efficient if there were at least two vampires working as Guardians as well."

Yuki glanced nervously at Zero, "_I don't know if Zero is ok with that..." _

Zero however, seemed unmoved by this comment as he continued to stare intently at the battered desk of the Headmaster. He looked down at her and frowned, "What?" Yuki flinched from his tone, "N-Nothing!"

"Now now, I need you both to greet our new Guardians!" Exclaimed Headmaster Cross as he shooed the two out of his office. Yuki looked up at Zero and almost fell over from shock, he didn't look to happy.

Zero walked with a loud thud and a dark face, "Work_ with vampires, our job is to stop the vampires from doing anything and he wants us to-" _Yuki snapped her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his daze, "Zero!"

She put her hands on her hips and pouted, "We have to treat them nicely, I'm sure that they won't do anything and if any we should be glad that we're getting help!" Zero growled, "Yeah, from _vampires_."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "_You're _the one who said we needed more people so hush!" Zero was about to say something else when Yuki grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him towards the meeting place. "Come on already!"

At the meeting place, which was by a tall sakura tree, there stood several Nigh Class students of which Yuki immediately recognized. "What're you guys doing here!?" she shouted as she pointed at the "usual crew" which consisted of; Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Ichijo, excluding Kaname.

Ichijo of course, was the first to greet them and he did it as enthusiastically as he always did. "We're here to keep our friends company while they waited for you!" Yuki blinked at this comment and moved aside a bit to look behind him.

There, in the middle of the group, were two Nigh Class students who she recognized as Arashi Tsukino and Takako Fujimoto. "Ah, hello it's nice to meet you!" Yuki automatically said as she quickly bowed respectively to the two students.

The one known as Arashi, who had elbow length violet hair and was at least a head shorter then the other, nodded at her in recognition. "It's a pleasure, you are Yuki Cross, correct?"Yuki smiled in return, "Y-Yes! But you can just call me Yuki!"

Arashi grinned, "Fine then, I'm Tsukino Arashi, but Arashi is just fine, no need to add the "senpai" to it, understand?"

The other, which was Takako, smiled and instantly latched onto Yuki, making Zero tense. "She's so adorable!"

Arashi rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Taka, must I remind you that suddenly hugging people out of nowhere, especially if they don't know you, makes them want to avoid you?"

Takako stuck out her tongue childishly. "What, I can't help it that I'm attracted to cute things!" She was obviously older then Arashi, but insisted on acting like a child or at least that's how Arashi would describe her.

"U-Umm...could you please let go...you're...suffocating me..." gasped Yuki, as her face brightened in a deep shade of red. She realized that Takako's breasts pressed into her face. Arashi snorted and put a hand on her hip. "_Taka," _she warned once more.

Takako sighed heavily in disappointment and reluctantly let go, that was when she noticed Zero and her smirk widened. "My my, this one's cute too!" However, the minute she said that she received a cold glare from Zero.

"Uhhh...I think I'll just...mosey over here," she said. She went to stand next to Arashi who shook her head in embarrassment. "Anyway, as you both know, we're the new Prefects who will be your new partners, so, hopefully, there won't be any problems."

"Same here!" said Yuki excitedly as she nudged Zero roughly.

"Say something!" hissed Yuki, as she gave Zero a dark look. Zero grunted in reply. "Yeah...whatever."

Takako grinned, "Not very enthusiastic to be working with a couple of vampires are we?"She folded her arms and made a movement to rest on her right leg.

"Well I assure you Kiryu-kun, we won't get in the way and we most definitely, won't cause' any problems." She looked over at Arashi, "She however, may be a bit of a problem."

Arashi cocked an eyebrow at the vampire, "What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

Takako shrugged with a silly grin on her face, "Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Arashi scowled and folded her arms. "Yeah, nothing my ass!"

As they separated, Arashi glanced back at Yuki and smiled, "_So she's the one...the one who holds Kaname-sama's heart, how very interesting." _Takako looked down at her companion, "What's with you Arashi?"

Arashi shook her head, dismissing it, "Nothing."

She smirked at Aido, "Neh, Aido that girl...Yuki, she's the one who _you _bit right?"

Aido frowned, "Yeah, she's the one."

Arashi let out a chuckle, "Haha, _and _you got your ass chewed out by Kaname-sama!"

Aido glared at her, "Watch it Arashi!"

Arashi stuck her tongue out, "You can't hurt me otherwise I'll have to blast your ass off!" Aido and Arashi sent heated glares at each other as Takako clapped her hands loudly to disperse the twos' fight.

"Ok that's enough you two!" She said loudly. She smirked and flicked her short hair. "Now, I want to talk about that Kiryu boy," she said.

Arashi grunted and shook her head. "There's really nothing to talk about, he doesn't like us, so why bother?"

Takako scowled, "Yes well, aren't you curious?!"

She folded her arms as she continued to walk with Arashi, Kain and Aido. "But that's what I meant, I meant that this guy hates vampires, how are we supposed to work with a man who hates us?"

Arashi frowned, "Easy, we just _do _and ignore him!" She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Anyway, the Kiryu family has had a record of killing vampires and it's only natural that he'd hate them even more after what Shizuka-sama did to him."

Kain sighed as he looked at both Takako and Arashi, "Just don't get your heads blown off by Kiryu."

**That Night...**

"It's cold!" complained Arashi as she sneezed loudly. The cold made her bones ache, but the heat made her feel sticky and sweaty, so she preferred it being cold than being hot, now that she thought about it.

"_I wonder why Kaname-sama wanted us to become prefects all of a sudden?" _she wondered. After all, it _was _Kaname-sama's orders, so she really had no choice but to comply.

But she had a bad feeling about it, mainly because Zero Kiryu is a prefect, and everyone among the Night Class _knows _and has _felt _his deep hatred for them. Which made her angry for no apparent reason, just thinking about it.

There was a snap somewhere off in the distance, but that distance was currently cut short as Arashi dashed over there. She frowned at the scene before her. "_What're Day Class students doing here at this time?" _She sighed and shook her head, obviously they want to see the Night Class males, but still, to think some people would go to such lengths!

She jumped down, startling them.

"What are you doing here, you are not permitted to be out at this hour!" scolded Arashi as she folded her arms and frowned at them. Now that she had a closer look at them, there were two guys and one girl, the girl had apparently fallen.

The girl was the one who spoke. "Y-Yeah but, we only wanted to take a picture of the ghost! We didn't mean any harm!"

"_Ghost?" _Arashi thought as she shook her head. "I assure you, there is no ghost here so please return to your dorms," she commented in a cold tone.

She tensed, that smell. She looked down once more and realized one of them had scraped their knee.

Her eyes widened, "_Blood_!?" She bit her bottom lip, making blood seep through, trying to regain control of herself. One of the guys gasped in shock, "A-Are you alright, your lip is bleeding!"

Arashi waved it off, "I'm fine, you three need to hurry, it's not safe!" The other boy frowned in response. "But why? this academy is heavily guarded by the Prefects, and _you're _out at night!"

Arashi quirked an eyebrow and brought out her Prefect badge, surprising the Day Class students.

"Y-You're a..."

"Yes, _I _am now a Guardian, please do as I say before I am forced to use-"Arashi stopped in mid-sentence, the scent, even though it was fairly faint, was still there, and it was driving her crazy. And she came to the conclusion, that even at this, which could make even _her _lose it, may attract unwanted attention, meaning it could become very dangerous for these three.

"O-Ok, we'll get going..." said the injured girl, as she was helped up by her two friends. Arashi sighed in relief but she tensed once more, she just now sensed the presence of a third party, and that someone was definitely not human. She turned quickly to see a man in a brown coat with disheveled hair.

Her voice caught in her throat as the Day Class students gasped out in surprise. "It's the ghost!" said the girl excitedly. But Arashi wasn't excited at all. "_Shit, he reeks of a Level E!" _Blood thirst and mad confusion, this was what came off of a Level E vampire.

Arashi scowled as she never took her eyes off the vampire, "I am warning you three _now_, get _out _of here!"

Right when she said that however, the vampire lunged foreword with his mouth wide open, revealing his razor sharp fangs. "He's a vampire?!" the girl screamed, and ended up fainting. The other two panicked and stood rooted to the ground due to fear.

Arashi scowled at their reactions and she took a quick fighting stance. Her hands were brought up, and her fingers tightly pressed together. "_If I take care of him quickly, I may have time to prevent the other two from running away!" _

"**What's this? I've heard about vampires living here in this school among these meat bag humans, but this is extroidinary, to see a vampire **noble, **defending them?!" **

With a smirk, Arashi merely shrugged. "Yes well, that's what happens when you start to co-exist with people!" With a swift movement, she lifted her right foot, placed it in front of her left, twisted fully and shot a single lighting bolt out from her index and middle finger. This was enough to burn the level E to a crisp, and he soon turned to dust.

"Arashi!" shouted Takako, as she bounded on over to the violet haired vampire. Arashi turned swiftly only to be suffocated by Takako's _assets, _"Don't kill me!" She growled as she tried to get away.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" said Takako. She brushed some stray hair from Arashi's face. "You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked, her eyes scanning over the lighting wielding vampire with concern. Arashi looked away, slightly embarrassed by all the attention. "No, I'm fine."

Yuki and Zero ran over to her, or at least Yuki did. "Arashi-senpai, are you alright?!" Yuki said in concern as she stood by Arashi's side. Arashi nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah I'm fine..._they _however," she gestured her head towards the three unconscious students, "...might not be alright."

"What did you do?" asked Zero as he quirked an eyebrow. Arashi sent him a heated look, "_I _didn't do anything, though I _wanted _to..." she muttered but Zero heard as he motioned to get his Bloody Rose out, Arashi quickly added, "...I meant to smack them of course." She instantly put her hands up in the air in defense, "_God this guy is scary!" _she thought as she quickly averted her eyes away in fright.

"Apparently, there's a rumored ghost around these parts and they had wanted to take a picture. I tried being patient and ordered them to leave," Arashi sighed in annoyance, "...but of course, they stubbornly stayed and I had to fend off the Level E with them as a distraction."

"You must be really strong then." Yuki said as she smiled happily at Arashi who frowned. "Not really, any Noble _should _be more than capable to fend off a Level E."

Takako snorted with snickers, "Otherwise we'd be taunted by our peers." Arashi scratched her head, "I thought you would know that, surely you must after all you're the Headmaster's adopted daughter."

Yuki blushed in embarrassment, "O-Oh." Arashi blinked in confusion, obviously not knowing she had done any damage _mentally _to the poor girl. Takako however, noticed this quickly and roughly nudged Arashi who looked up in surprise, "What?!"

Takako sighed, "You really aren't good with other's feelings are you?" she whispered loud enough for only Arashi to hear. Arashi furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?" Takako shook her head, "Arashi dear, you hurt poor Yuki-chan's feelings!"

Arashi gasped in surprise, "I did?!" she quickly turned to Yuki and flinched, "O-Oh...shit." She sighed as she scratched her head, "Hey, Yuki...I didn't mean it _that _way ok, so don't be mad."

Yuki looked up, "I am mad, as a fellow Guardian I should know the capabilities of my partners!" Zero frowned, "When was _that _established?" Yuki narrowed her eyes, "It's _always _been a rule!"

"No it hasn't!" argued Zero as he folded his arms. "I honestly don'tcare what you can and cannot do." Yuki gasped, "You're such a jerk Zero!"

Arashi stared in surprise, "U-Umm...no need to bicker over such a petty matter."

Yuki shook her head, her eyes full of determination. "No, I want to know _everything _about Arashi and Takako's abilities!"

Takako smiled seductively, "Ehhh...?" She wrapped an arm around Yuki, "_Eveything_ eh?"

Zero twitched with disgust and perhaps, jealousy.

Arashi however, gave her dear cousin a dull look, "Taka, I'd put away that arm of yours if you don't want Kiryu over there to blast it off."

"Eh, but why?" whined Takako as she rubbed her cheek on Yuki's. "She's so _adorable_!"

Arashi rolled her eyes, "Perhaps, however you're _scaring _her!"

She folded her arms, "And I doubt she meant it _that _way."

Takako pouted and let go of Yuki, who sighed in relief,

"_That was...rather odd."_

Takako put her hands on her hips, "One can always _hope_."Arashi waved it off and started walking away. "Yeah, yeah." She was soon followed by Takako, who quickly latched onto the smaller vampire.

**Next Morning... **

"Why must the Day Class students be so loud?" groaned Arashi, as she peeked out the window. Takako muttered something in her sleep, and turned over, pulling the covers over her head.

"What was that?"

"I said, perhaps they are just happy people?" was Takako's usual, cheerful, though tired reply. Arashi raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back at the Day Class students.

"Happy people, huh? But surely that doesn't apply to _all _the Day class students, I mean, look at Kiryu!" she said. She sat down on her bed and went back to sleep, sort of.

But was once more, interrupted by noise, this time by Ichijo.

"Arashi-chan, Taka! Do remember that today is St. Xocolate's day!"

"Shit..."

* * *

**C.C.: ****Haha, Arashi is true to her name, she has a very stormy character which is fun to write. Takako is also fun to write, Bi-sexual perv is what I like to call her, however in her own words she would say it's, "A way of loving everyone and anyone in an open manner." D I hope you all liked this chapter **


	2. Surprises Come in Large Numbers

**C.C.: Hey there! I don't know where to start on my apology…because I just never got around to continuing this here story…don't worry, I'm going to continue it! I plan on finishing it up, it's just that life happens and I got to live it out too ya know? That and I had to contemplate on my other stories…I've finally drawn two reference sheets for Midori and Chiyo…just so I can remember their designs amongst my traffic like mind O.o**…**I'll post them up on my profile soon enough…so you can all look at it on your own free will. Well, hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter…I don't know how long the 3rd chapter will take to be posted but sure enough…it will be!! Just be sure to check every once in a long while! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Surprises Come in Large Numbers **

"I see you've gotten in trouble once again, _Aido,_" snickered Arashi, as she watched the blond haired vampire flop on the couch, exhausted and feeling the very apparent sting on his right cheek where Kaname's slender fingers slashed him ever so quickly.

Not answering her deliberate jab to his already hurt pride, ice blue eyes opened in an irritated fashion, his long eyelashes brushed against his pale, beautiful features. "I don't need to hear it from _you _of all people."

Arashi flinched mockingly from the icy bite the other vampire gave. "_Oh,_ touchy today, aren't we?" A toothy grin appeared on her baby faced features. Folding her arms and walking around to where he was facing, Arashi bent to her right a bit to peer into his frowning face.

Ruby red eyes scanned the troubled face of her comrade, and she couldn't help but feel a bit down at the sight. It was only natural after all…they _were_ childhood friends.

They all were. Humans made strong bonds through the years of their lives, so what would make of the bonds a _vampire _made? They did, after all, live twice or three times longer than a human (perhaps even more), so did that not mean the bonds between vampires stronger? Perhaps…perhaps not.

"It was only a joke," Aido finally breathed out. Arashi blinked in surprise, already getting used to the earlier silence to finally have it broken by an angry voice, well, more like sulking.

"What was?"

He didn't answer her but folded his slender fingers together loosely on top his lean stomach. "You mean what you almost did to Yuki-chan?" she asked, crossing her brows. Again, no answer. With a sigh, Arashi unfolded her arms and instead, placed them on her petite waist.

"I wish you wouldn't ignore my questions," Arashi breathed, frustrated at his continued silence. "_What's with him? When he decides to talk it's not really much and it's confusing…! Aido you jerk!" _

"Yeah," Aido finally spoke, "that one." Arashi furrowed her brows, staring down at him, wondering whether she should answer or not, after all, he certainly did not answer her! Turning her head, long strands of violet hair whipped around her and she puffed her cheeks.

"_Well," _she huffed, "if it's _that, _then you definitely deserved the punishment!" This statement caught his attention and his eyes focused on her. However, she was no longer paying attention on him but a nearby bookshelf.

"After all," she continued, "what you did was foolish, especially in front of the Day Class girls…! If Kaname-sama hadn't arrived in time…who knows what you would've done! Was her blood really worth getting caught? And I still can't believe Kain neglected that…I've still got to talk to him!"

She turned her gaze back at him but was surprised to see him standing, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. "Don't act like _you're _not bothered by it!" Aido snapped back.

"That _human girl_, being so close to Kaname-sama every single day makes me so angry! I had always wondered, 'what does Kaname-sama see in that girl?!' I just had to!" he growled, "and plus, I couldn't help myself…I hadn't had human blood for a very long time…just drinking blood tablets were not enough!"

"Well, no need to have a fit over such a little thing!" Arashi shot back. "What Kaname-sama does or thinks of someone is none of our concern! And if you're thirsting for blood so badly go ask _Kain _or Ruka to donate some of their blood to you!"

"Yes, that's true…though I don't find drinking Akatsuki's blood very appealing, after all he's a _man _and I doubt Ruka would let me, though I don't find drinking _her _blood very appealing either…but you can't deny you're uneasy about Kaname-sama and that girl! It's in our nature I suppose," he paused, "no…in everyone _else's_ nature to admire him…for what he is, a Pureblood…a God to us vampires, even to us nobles…but I…admire Kaname-sama for who he is! Not because he's a Pureblood but because--" he was cut off by Arashi.

"But because Kaname-sama is Kaname-sama," she finished, looking away. Yes, there was always that inexplicable connection between a vampire and the Purebloods. Was it because, by nature, the Purebloods were the natural rulers of all vampires…and so they, by instinct, loved and admired them? No, Arashi frowned, Kaname-sama was different…they loved him because he was _their _leader.

She could not lie that before getting to know Yuki, she had felt uneasy about Kaname-sama being so _close _to a girl, let alone a _human _girl. She had often thought, "why does Kaname-sama care so much for her?" but unlike the others, she never acted upon those feelings. She wanted to see for herself…to be perfectly honest, she still didn't get why Kaname-sama loved that girl so much…but she had an _idea._

Yuki was…different from most girls she met through her many years of life. Genuinely selfless and kind, someone who'd sacrifice anything to see her loved ones happy…it's not like there weren't many girls as kind or selfless…it's just, Yuki's was a bit different. Maybe, Arashi thought, that was why Kaname-sama was so infatuated with her.

So it wasn't on Kaname-sama's behalf that she was somewhat peeved about Aido's actions, but because she personally did not agree to it. It was completely _stupid_, to drink blood on _campus _from a Day Class student, was utterly foolish, she was surprised Kaname-sama had not done something_ else _to him but relieved at the same time.

She frowned, that was the day when Yuki had volunteered to do night shift that one day, if it had been any other day it would've been she and Takako, then there wouldn't have been any problems whatsoever.

"Aido," she asked, sitting down next to him, who remained standing. "Do you…enjoy living?" she asked, out of the blue. Aido looked down at her, stunned. "Of course! If I were not living," he clutched his fists together, "I could have never met Kaname-sama!"

Laughing and shaking her head, Arashi rolled her eyes at him. "Never mind, you're such a fool."

"_You're _the fool!"

"At least _I _didn't go mad at the smell of Yuki's blood…you really _must _learn self control, Aido."

"Shut up!"

……………………….

"Arashi-chan!"

Turning, the violet haired vampire watched as Yuki came running over to her, her right arm waving high in the air and the other holding a small box of chocolate. She smirked, knowing full well who it was for. By her movements, she was trying to conceal the box from side…though doing it rather poorly, but she had to admit, it was amusing and very cute.

"Arashi-chan, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed. Raising an eyebrow, Arashi put her hands on her hips.

"And why would you do that?"

"Well, because we're _friends _silly!" her smile and remark was surprising, it took a while for it to sink in.

Arashi blinked a few minutes, then smiled. "Yes, we are…aren't we?" She pointed at the small, velvet box hidden within her small left hand."When and where do you plan on giving that to Kaname-sama? You better do it quickly before the other Day Class girls start to mob around him, it'll be rather troublesome don't you think?"

Arashi watched in amusement as Yuki flushed, her face turning red…heck even her ears! The box was quickly stashed behind her, her gaze looking down and her eyes darting everywhere but Arashi's.

"I-I…this chocolate is…umm…it's not homemade, just so you know! And I…don't really plan on giving it to him anyway," her voice quieting.

The other stared in confusion, Arashi tilted head to the side. "Why not?"

"W-Why?" Yuki gasped, twiddling her fingers, "that's because…well…I…."

"Yuki, you're taking too long," a gruff voice grunted from behind her. Narrowing her eyes, fangs gleamed through her lips as she smirked mockingly at the man before her.

"Oh? How've you been, boy?"

She added the last part, knowing full well how much it'd irk him. And, just as she expected, his eyes narrowed into a poisonous glare. Yuki's head turned from Zero to Arashi, flustered.

"Hey you two!" she scowled, "You two shouldn't fight! We're a team now so no fighting!" Her shouts however, fell on deaf ears.

"Now now, listen to the little darling why don't you?"

Before Zero could react, he was being hugged by an overly happy Takako. "Hello my _dar-ling_! Are you excited for this year's St. Xocolate's day?!"

"A-Ah…umm…Taka…I don't think that's such a good…" Arashi said, starring with stunned, though nervous eyes. Yuki's mouth, hung open, as she tried to calm down Zero who was currently silent. "Taka, let's go to the gate, we have to greet Kaname-sama."

Reluctantly letting go, Takako followed diligently behind after saying, "Bye bye Zero-chan! Yuki-chan! See you at the gates!"

Yuki waved back, smiling, however the smile dropped as she cautiously turned around to look at Zero. It was more of a peak rather than actual looking and staring, and it was something she wished she did not look to see, because he looked absolutely terrifying….

"I'm going to follow them…you can, come after, ok Zero? And don't cause' any trouble when I leave!" she couldn't help but add the last bit, it was in her nature to look out for…the poor victims of his horrifying wrath.

"You're so stupid, Takako," sighed Arashi, not looking back at her giddy cousin, who was apparently plucking flower petals off a small daisy.

"Hmm? What makes you say so, Arashi-chan?" Takako asked in a sing-song tone.

Shaking her head in frustration and reaching the gates. "Kiryu looked like he was about to annihilate you, you should be more careful when you're around him," she scolded.

"And I suppose _you _are?" Takako shot back in a confident, happy tone.

"I-" Arashi paused, "I am…a _little_, it's just _I _keep my guard up while I mess around with him, _you're _completely oblivious and foolish, you're going to get yourself shot."

"Yes yes, I understand…but that warning goes to _you _as well, Arashi-chan, I know you can't help yourself…but when you see him, you're automatically challenging him with your stare downs and constantly flashing those fangs of yours at him only irritates him more, you know this Arashi, because you do it on purpose, perhaps it's you who should be more careful?"

Arashi grinned, "Very true, but I at least know how to counter his reactions." Looking at the crowds of girls, now rushing to their gates, bustling and screaming, made Arashi groan in irritation.

"What makes girls so happy about these sort of things? So they make chocolate for the guy they like…big deal, they should know that the Night Class can't have any relations with them…it's forbidden…and _dangerous_."

"Yes but they don't know that, to them…the Night Class boys are just super gorgeous, extraordinary young men you can't find in your average joe classes."

"I suppose…" Arashi said, still indifferent. She spotted Yuki and Zero not to far from where they were, making the best they could out a rowdy crowd of girls. Zero, she noted, was probably still angry after what had happened earlier, and she sighed heavily.

"_He'll be much harder to deal with later on," _she thought. Her attention was caught by a group of girls pushing each other to be first in the gate that labeled, "Ichijou" and sighed once again. "Boy, he's sure got a lot of fans…" she proceeded towards them.

Her presence startled them, mainly because she was a part of the Night Class. She did not understand their affections towards the Night Class, were they really that great? Sure, they were far extraordinary as Takako had put it (though, Arashi would like to use a different term to describe them), but was it really that great? Maybe it wasn't helping much because of Arashi's bad mood.

Yes, she was in a bad mood, she was known for having a 'stormy temper' much to Takako's delight (considering her name meant 'storm', Takako enjoyed making various puns on her name). From what she had long forgotten, but whatever it was…it pissed her off.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Arashi asked, looking at them with a smile she managed to throw on.

"N-Nothing…! Tsukino-senpai!" One of the girls's answered. Arashi was surprised that the girl knew who she was. The Day Class students usually remembered only the top of the Night Class students, consisting of, of course; Kaname-sama, Ichijou-senpai, Ruka, Kain, Aido (she rolled her eyes at that), Shiki and Rima, she supposed she should throw in Takako in that lot as well, as most Day Class girls liked her.

Arashi assumed it was because she usually hung around Aido and Kain, making fans of those two to recognize the Night Class girl who stayed around them. Also, she pondered, it must be because of the white uniform that she donned, one of the many powerful symbols of being a member of the Night Class. "Please don't push, otherwise we'll have to pull you out of the lines, understand?" she stated, her eyebrows furrowing but her smile still present. The Day Class girls nodded vigorously, and stepped back.

The creak of the gates brought Arashi's attention back to them, and she watched as her fellow Night Class classmates walk through the gates like natural born celebrities. She could easily depict out the usual lot, and her eyes focused on Kaname-sama quickly, which soon darted to Yuki, remembering Yuki's earlier chocolate gift, and wondered if Yuki really wasn't going to give it to him. In a way, Arashi was somewhat disappointed, but shook it off soon after.

But the earlier thought brought up something that made her think, what would Kiryu say if he found out that Yuki planned on giving chocolate to, not just any vampire, but to the one vampire that Kiryu seemed to hate the most?

She shrugged to herself, ah well…might as well see what happens right? She soon felt a heavy hand fall on her head, and she looked up to see a familiar face, that of Akatsuki Kain.

"Ah, what're you doing here, Kain?"

Kain gestured his head to his gate, "On my way to my gate is all, just came by to say hi." Arashi grinned, folding her arms and peering at his gate.

"You sure you don't want to hurry on over there? They look pretty _intense _back there," she commented, jabbing a thumb at the girls who looked like they could kill a bear if it were in their way. Kain shrugged in response and looked over at Aido, who was being swarmed by a group of girls and looking as if he were in heaven.

"He's a bit of a handful as usual, how've you been? With being a Guardian and all, we don't see you all night, and when you come back in the morning everyone's asleep, we hardly get to talk to you or Fujimoto."

Smiling, Arashi patted his firm chest softly, looking up at him with adoring red eyes. "Thanks Kain, you're always considerate to our feelings, it's nice to know someone misses me once and a while, other than Taka."

Kain paused, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his gaze back to Aido. "Nah, I don't think I'm the only one who misses you…."

Arashi tilted her head in confusion, and shrugged it off. "Anyway, you should get going, I need to concentrate on these gir—hey Aido! Take your mouth off her wrist this instant!" Before Kain could say anything, Arashi was already storming off towards the vampire "fugitive" and was currently shouting at him on the way. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his fiery hair, turning his sights back to his two gates.

"Great…."

"I said let her go Aido!"

Scowling, Aido reluctantly let go of the Day Class girl's wrist, who was blushing like mad and was both disappointed and angry (more so at Arashi, who had interrupted). "Honestly Aido, when will you learn? Do you _want _Kaname-sama to get angry at you again?!"

"Oh quit your whining, I wasn't going to do anything, not yet at least," he muttered the last part. He received a glare from the violet haired vampire, and sighed heavily. "You worry too much Arashi-chan, jealousy is not very attractive on any woman, not even a woman like you…though I hardly know if you share the same interests as other women, I mean…it's you and—"

He received a shocking slap from Arashi, whose hand moved instantly on its own, startling even her. The other students, whose mouths dropped, stared in astonishment.

Without much to say, Arashi narrowed her eyes, fighting back a bite at him, spun on her heel and began to stomp off. "I-Idol…are you ok?!" said a student frantically. Aido did not answer and kept his eyes on the back of Arashi's head.

"Idol?"

"Hmm…? Oh, yes of course!" his smile returning. Before returning to them, he glanced once more to Arashi's direction (who was currently talking to Ruka), and frowned. _"What's with her?" _

……………………_.._

"You know, Aido, why not treat Arashi-chan like a woman for once in your life? It'd save a lot of hitting."

Turning around, Aido faced a smiling Ichijo. "What? But Arashi is hardly a woman, let alone _female_…I mean, she hits really hard!" Aido complained, settling in his desk. He pouted, folding his arm and glaring at the board before him.

"You're lucky she's out patrolling tonight, otherwise you'd probably get another hit," Ruka snickered, earning a glare from Aido.

"I'm not scared of her! It's just that if she hits my face, it'll ruin my beauty!"

Ruka rolled her eyes at this statement and leaned in her chair. "Honestly Aido, what you said was rather insensitive…I won't forgive you the next time you utter such words to her. In fact, it will be _me _who slaps you instead of her."

"Yeah, you can try—"

There was dead silence before he could finish his sentence, and Aido quickly stood up, alarmed. "_This smell…" _his eyebrows narrowed, "…_it's Yuki's smell!" _

………………

"Shit!"

Arashi and Takako raced down the hallways, frantic. "Taka, go get Chairman Cross and Kaname-sama, tell them that someone's drinking blood inside the building!" With a nod, Taka disappeared in the shadows, running to the chairman's office.

"_Who could it be?!" _

Arashi growled furiously, the scent of blood was everywhere! Her eyebrow twitched in an irritated fashion, not particularly liking the smell right now. She hoped that Yuki was far from the danger, though she doubted that Kiryu would let anything happen to her.

However, as she turned the corner, and as the scent of blood began to grow stronger, the sight before her made her halt almost instantly, and she was frozen in shock and confusion.

Yuki was the one bleeding. Arashi's eyes were set on Yuki, who was near a staircase, her hands desperately clasped against her bleeding neck and looking scared out of her mind. Arashi saw, by only a quick glimpse that the vampire in front of Yuki had taken a step forward and Arashi quickly shielded Yuki in a flash, surprising the other girl.

"A-Arashi-chan…what're you—"

Arashi turned to look at Yuki quickly, "Yuki how is your wound? Are you fine?" Yuki nodded her head vigorously, out of words and frightened. Arashi's eyes remained furrowed, struggling against the strong scent of blood which was engulfing her, trying to take control of her senses. Arashi turned her attention back at the vampire, "For harming this girl I will make you—" she stopped mid-sentence, shocked at the vampire who stood before them in silence.

"K-Kiryu…?! What're you—"

Arashi's mind went blank. There, standing there his face drenched in Yuki's blood, barring sharp fangs and glaring with blood lusting eyes, was Zero Kiryu, the man who hated vampires the most but turns out to be a vampire himself! This was all just too much for her….

"I-"

"Stay back Kiryu!" Arashi growled despite her confusion. She surprised herself at her tone of voice, as she was actually quite nervous and confused. Her response however, seemed to have affected Kiryu greatly, who narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"Yuki, get to your father…he'll know what to do…as for now, I'll deal with Kiryu," she ordered. She brought her hands up, flexing her fingers. Yuki flinched at the crackling of blue lightening that sparked Arashi's body.

"W-What're you going to do?" her voice trembling.

"I won't kill him…if that's what you're thinking," Arashi assured. Wondering if Kiryu would even allow such a thing easily…probably not, she wouldn't like to go up against that Bloody Rose of his either. But, the rules were that if you saw a rogue vampire…kill it on the spot, or at least, that's how Kaname-sama put it.

So, did that mean that Kiryu counted as a rogue vampire or…she just didn't know what to think! Arashi moved into a fighting stance, her index finger and middle finger pressed together while the rest of her fingers closed into a fist. Her eyes concentrated directly on Kiryu, who stared back with equal red eyes. She bit her lip, wondering who would make the first move…her lightening or his Blood Rose?

She suddenly sensed Yuki reach out to stop her, something that distracted Arashi. "Don't!" which startled the girl. "If you touch me…you'll most likely die from the lightening…" she explained, her eyes back at Kiryu, surprised he had not took advantage of her distraction. Arashi shivered when she felt a familiar aura coming towards them, and without looking, addressed the individual.

"Kaname-sama, I see you've arrived just in time."

This comment surprised the others who turned to see an angry Kaname coming up some stairs, his focus fixed on Yuki, who he confirmed was the one bleeding. "You have been reduced to nothing but a blood sucking fiend, Tsukino, take Yuki to the Headmaster immediately!"

Yuki tensed in fright and ran in front of Zero frantically, "No Kaname-senpai don—!" and fainted in Zero's arms. Arashi's eyes widened and she took a step forward but was stopped by Kaname before she could reach them.

"Tsukino, go and calm down the Night Class instead, I will handle this," he ordered, not looking at her. Arashi paused, and turned her gaze to the unconscious Yuki, hesitant to leave her with these hostile vampires, though Kaname-sama was more than trustworthy of taking care of Yuki, she was more worried for Kiryu on that part.

"Tsukino!"

Flinching fearfully, Arashi lowered her head and bowed swiftly. "As you wish, Kaname-sama," and disappeared quickly. As she ran, Arashi was thinking once again in a race like way. About what had happened, why Yuki had fainted (probably due to the over-exertion of the blood that had been sucked) and what Kaname-sama was about to do to Kiryu (who will surely die at this moment). But more importantly, how and why Kiryu turned into a vampire?

Outside the Night Class classroom door, she could feel the tension that seeped through the large wooden doors, they definetly smelt the blood, how could they not? There was a large portion of it, though just from one person it could infect an entire building.

She was cautious when opening the doors, and when she peeked behind them, she knew all too well the reaction she'd get. They were silent, murmuring here and there, hissing at each other in low voices. They sat or stood, no one got up or paniacked, they were of nobility after all, even under such circumstances would you half expect them to freak out?

But she could see in their faces, she had to clear things up quickly before they found out. She was given direct orders just before she left, from Kaname-sama, to keep Kiryu's secret under wraps and to not reveal whose blood it was that had been spilled that night.

"Arashi-chan!"

She heard Ichijo greet her as she watched the right hand of Kaname-sama walk over to her. "Ichijo-senpai, how is everyone?" She scanned the room, all eyes were on her, cautious and she could tell that the hairs on their necks were raised.

"Everyone's fine, a little flustered but fine, how is everything?" he answered, swiftly looking back at the class, then at Arashi. "Where is Kaname? He didn't come back from the Headmaster's." He looked around, probably expecting Kaname to be behind Arashi soon after.

"He…went to inspect the area, it wasn't much of a crisis so there's no need to worry."

"Yeah well there's a whole lot of blood in the air, mind explaining that?" asked a student.

Arashi eyed the other vampire wearily, and let out a sigh. "Kaname-sama ordered for everyone to settle down, if you have any complaints go ask him." She smirked inwardly at the sudden drawbacks of the surge of questions that would have followed. She noticed finally, that Takako was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Taka?"

Ichijo shrugged, looking around as well. "She's not with you?" Arashi shook her head, and frowned.

"I sent her to the Headmaster's, maybe she's still there?"

Her eyes caught Aido's, and she frowned. "_Of course, _he'd _know it was Yuki's blood…after tasting it I'm sure of it." _Arashi bit her bottom lip and turned around on her heel, deciding to save the conversation with Aido privetly.

"I—need to go now," she said, and left them. She walked at a quick pace, her mind filled with thoughts once more. She wondered how Kaname-sama would react, and if Kiryu would be transferred to the Night Class. "_If _that _happens…I'm sure both parties will be very unhappy…." _

…………………………

"Ichijo-senpai?"

Ichijo turned to face Ruka, who wore a frown of concern and confusion. "Where is Arashi going?" she asked, looking at the doors.

"She's gone to look for Takako, she won't be gone long, don't worry Ruka."

"I-I'm not worried! It's just that…she looked troubled and…if she's troubled it'd only be a hassle later!" Ruka explained, blushing slightly and turning away. Kain walked up to them, standing behind her.

"She says that but she's actually really worried," he stated, and earned himself a smack from Ruka on his left arm. Rima looked over at Shiki, who shrugged in response.

"Whatever it is, Kaname-sama would know what to do," Shiki sighed, leaning against his chair. Rima nodded in agreement and stood next to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aido," Rima said, looking over at him, "you and Arashi exchanged glances, what for?"

Aido blinked in surprise, then shrugged. "Hell if I know," he smirked, "maybe she feels bad for slapping me?"

Rima took in this answer for a bit, then turned her eyes back at him. "I doubt it."

"Hey!"

With a pout, Aido folded his arms and glared at his shoe instead. "_But that was Yuki's smell…" _he thought, "_what happened? And Arashi's more on edge then usual…that's definetly not good, she'll probably take it out on me again…." _

………………………

"Taka!"

Takako turned around as she sat on the Headmaster's desk, holding a file of papers. "Arashi-chan, how did it go?" Arashi paused, and bowed to the Headmaster.

"Hello, Headmaster Cross, I—" she paused once more, "the vampire that attacked…the Day Class student was…."

"Was Zero Kiryu…" Cross finished, his face calm. Arashi flinched in surprise and nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on him.

"Yes, and the Day Class student…."

"Was Yuki, yes I know, Kaname just came in and explained everything to me."

She nodded in response and glanced at Takako, who nodded, indicating she knew the secret as well. She shifted to her left, uncomfortable about the tense aura that loomed in the air.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of this to anyone, I will handle Zero's condition, please go and finish your patrolling and I thank you for coming to Yuki's aid."

"It's no problem, Headmaster."

And with that, Arashi and Takako left without a word. "My my, so Zero-chan is a vampire…who would've guessed," Takako said with a curious tone. Arashi frowned and walked at a fast pace, surprising Takako.

"Arashi-chan? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm…?"

With a sigh, Takako shrugged. "Nevermind, by the way…how did the others take it?"

"Obviously, they smelt it, but there weren't any excessive questions, probably because of Ichijo-senpais work."

Takako examined her cautiously, and sighed softly. "Arashi-chan, you shouldn't worry too much about this, sure it's quite a shocker however…if you worry too much then the others will surely catch on, especially Kain or Aido, you know how they are."

"Yeah…I know."

"And? How was Yuki's condition, really?"

"Not that bad…though she lost a lot of blood…he went _mad_, probably his first time ever drinking human blood, blood tablets just don't work on an E level vampire."

"Well, that's because in all reality…we are predators, we aren't meant to be hand fed our blood, _artificial blood_ at the least."

Arashi folded her arms, "I wonder what Kaname-sama will do to him, after all…it _is _Yuki." Takako shrugged and looked out the window, towards the moon.

"Perhaps nothing, because it _is _Yuki-chan."

At this, Arashi paused and turned back, confused. However, she only received a smile from her cousin and dismissed it. "Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

**C.C.: Wow...it's actually somewhat long this chapter...though I've written longer this is a little better than the first chapter's length. Anyway, hope you all liked it and that it was satisfying from that long wait. Though it may not seem like it from my writing, I am actually quite partial to Zero haha, I just can't help but tease him a little in this story...though I'm quite sure that Arashi dislikes him and that Takako just likes him cause' he's cute. Ok, and if you're wondering if Takako has one o' those special abilities like the rest of the high vampires such as Aido or Kain, then yeah she does...though it's not exactly for combat like Arashi's, though it is useful when you are in one. She's more of a lover, not a fighter haha. Whelp, hope you'll stay tuned in for the next chapter! See you next round!...or chapter...whatever suits yer' fancy. **

**Also; I a picture for this story...well, just a sloppy sketch of Arashi and Takako, it was for fun and cause' I like to draw...I managed to post it on my profile...so you can check it out if ya want to...I couldn't find a way to post it on here without the format cutting off the link...I tried three times...it didn't work...O.o maybe I'm just badluck...haha oh well. **


	3. A Whole New Mindset

**C.C.: Hi! Hoped you all didn't have to wait too long for this next chapter...I don't like making people wait...but somehow, I got this habit where I do...sort of ironic....but I try...so, here's the next chapter dedicated (as always), to you guys!! Enjoy!!**

**Again, told through Arashi's eyes 3rd person style...I guess...unless it says so in the story where it switches...but usually just Arashi's...**

**Also...I just remembered that Rima has the ability of lighting or electricity(at least...in the anime she does...idk if the manga will go with that...)...same as Arashi...or...Arashi has the same as Rima...I had totally forgotten this...I don't know whether a vampire is allowed to have the same ability as another...but...for the sake of this fic...I will just leave it as is...because it'll be too troublesome to change every little thing that pops up...so just disregard that little connection between the two...**

**Chapter Three: A Whole New Mindset **

It was only a day after the "incident", and Zero Kiryu has already made his final decision. She supposed it would be best, Arashi mused, for Kiryu to leave. However, she didn't know if it would be best for Yuki, if Kiryu left. Could she handle her childhood friend abandoning her?

"Arashi-chan?"

Arashi's gaze went to her left, to see her cousin approach her with curiosity. Takako's gaze followed Arashi's, whose eyes went back to the scene below them. They were atop the tower to the school, overlooking Kiryu's apparent departure.

"So, he's really leaving..." Takako mumbled.

Arashi's only answer was a silent nod, her eyes fixed on the silver haired youth. Violet hair blowing violently in the wind, Arashi's eyebrows twitched slightly at the sudden familiar scent that was approaching ever so quickly. She turned her head to the left once more, to find Yuki, just as she suspected, running after Kiryu with the Bloody Rose in hand. Takako crossed her arms, standing straight.

"My, does she plan to shoot the poor lad?"

Arashi gave no answer, and only watched. "_I doubt it," _she thought. She was shocked to see Yuki suddenly grab Kiryu from the back and embrace him the way she did. Her theory was correct, Yuki wouldn't stand for it...if someone is to stop Kiryu, it will have to be Yuki herself.

"Let's go, Taka, we've seen enough here."

Takako chuckled and ran a hand through her crimson hair, "Yes I suppose, Kaname-sama seems a little off today, don't you think?"

Arashi shrugged in response and jumped off the tower to the building next to it, and disappeared with Takako in hot pursuit. They went to the Headmaster's office, as told to by the Headmaster himself.

"Ah, girls so you came!" the Headmaster chimed, twirling his way to them.

Something caught Arashi's eyes, and she had to ask, otherwise it'd rake at her mind for a long while. "Headmaster?" she asked. Headmaster Cross stopped, and twirled to look at the blood eyed girl.

"Yes, Arashi-chan?"

"Please don't tell me that's for Kiryu..." Arashi said, pointing dully at the white uniform on the Headmaster's desk.

The Headmaster's face lightened and a bright smile appeared on his face, he quickly grabbed it and began to dance around with it. "Well, I-" he was interrupted by Yuki's voice, who slammed open the door in a hurried motion. Yuki stopped in surprise to see the two vampires, and blushed in embarrassment. Kiryu, who was being dragged in by Yuki, stopped to give the two a meaningful glare. Before Arashi or Takako could say anything, the Headmaster beat them to it.

"Good Morning you two! You've arrived just in time, I've got something for you Zero!" he flashed the uniform at them, "A brand new 'Night Class' uniform, just for you!"

He earned a self-deserving slap from Zero, "I'm leaving!" he shouted in irritation.

"_Why does the Headmaster like to provoke him so...?" _thought Arashi, giving the scene a dull expression.

Her attention was caught by Yuki, who was currently talking to the Headmaster. A certain statement caught her attention particularly, something she couldn't help but overhear.

"I definetly, won't let Zero go to the Night Class!" Yuki delcared, eyes focusing on the Headmaster.

Arashi exchanged glances with Takako, who lowered her head, eyes kept on Arashi's. The Headmaster sighed, standing up straight and setting aside the uniform. "Yes, I can't help but agree with you, we still need Zero as a Guardian, within the Day Class," he stated. He held out a small trinket out to Yuki, who blinked in surprise.

"_What is that?" _thought Arashi.

She notice Takako flinch at the trinket, then smile. Her eyes narrowed, "_Taka seems to know, but what is it...?" _

_"_Yuki, could you put on this bracelet for me?" asked the Headmaster.

With a slight hesitation, Yuki took it and quickly latched it on, studying it. Suddenly, the Headmaster held out a knife to Zero, "Now, cut your finger a little, I need your blood Zero!" Arashi quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

The Headmaster turned to the two vampires, smiling. "Now, if you two could possibly scoot a little back, please?"

The two looked at each other, shrugged, then took a step back in question. The Headmaster smiled and quickly pulled Yuki and Zero together, touching Zero's now cut finger to the bracelet.

"_What...?" _thought Arashi.

"This was a tool used by vampire hunters in ancient times, it's a way to tame vampires," the Headmaster explained.

Arashi's eyebrow twitched, "_I see...no wonder I got an eerie feeling from the thing." _

"Zero's tattoo and Yuki's bracelet work as a pair, like magic."

Grabbing Yuki's arm once more, he pressed the bracelet to Zero's tattoo, causing a loud flash of red and crackling of lighting. Before they knew it, Zero was pinned on the ground by holigraphic knives, as if by an instant. Zero's expression was baffled, breath subsequently taken and pained.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in shock.

"Calm down, calm down, it only immobilizes him," the Headmaster reassured.

Takako shifted to her right, eyes narrowed. "I see, I thought I recognized that device...I've only seen it once, this is the first time I've seen it close up," she commented, looking down at Zero with eyes of interest. The Headmaster nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, if Zero looses control of himself Yuki, and if neither Arashi and Takako are not within any help, use that bracelet and press it against his tattoo, it will stop him," the Headmaster stated, looking at Yuki.

Yuki's gaze went from Zero, to the vampires, and then finally the bracelet. "_It's the same as his tattoo..." _Yuki thought.

Arashi folded her arms, brows furrowing. "I would have it that Kiryu being a vampire be kept a secret, isn't that right Headmaster?"

The Headmaster in turn, sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, as it would...it would cause immense chaos if either side were to learn of Zero's condition, I would like for you _all _to keep it a secret, no matter who it is."

Arashi nodded, turning on her heel, "Then, I'll take my leave for now." She left hastily, with Takako close behind her.

She was surprisingly followed by Yuki momentarily. "Ah, Arashi!" she called out, surprising the other.

Arashi stopped and looked at the human girl in confusion. She turned slightly to face her, Takako on her right, behind her. She tilted her head, waiting for Yuki to finish. "I-I just want to say," Yuki paused, "I wanted to say, thank for coming for me."

Arashi halted, and smiled awkwardly, "Don't mention it."

As they left, Arashi wasn't surprised when she heard a loud 'bang' within the Headmaster's office, suspecting the Headmaster had, yet again, said something to provoke Kiryu once more, and sure enough Kiryu came storming out of the room dragging Yuki behind him. As the two vampires turned the corner, Arashi stopped walking, her eyes fixed on the ground. Takako stopped in response and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

Arashi shook her head in reply, "Nothing, just thinking that's all." She continued walking, making Takako worried.

Back at the dorm, Takako said her goodmornings and went to bed. Arashi nodded and walked out the door, she still had something to discuss with Zero.

She met him on his way to the school, she was greeted with the usual glare and was temporarily ignored by the youth. Arashi scowled, following after him, ignoring the stares and comments she received from the Day class students, who were confused as to why Arashi was in school during the day.

"I said wait Kiryu, it's about Yuki!"

This seemed to catch his attention, he stopped abrutly and turned with heated fury, glaring down at her. She sighed heavily, putting small hands on her hips and looking up with equal anger. "Don't let her go anywhere alone, it's not safe," she warned.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but listened. "For now, Yuki should stay away from the Night Class dorms, if she absolutely must go there...don't let her go alone," Arashi stated. Zero paused, and looked at the Moon dormitry.

"She's...already gone ahead, so I'm sure that-" Zero stopped talking, glaring once more.

Arashi frowned, "Kiryu? What is it?"

"She couldn't possibly have..." Zero said, stopping. Arashi's eyes narrowed, getting his drift and looking at the Moon dormitry. Yuki was the type of person to go to extremes, she would most likely go to Kaname-sama, in order to discuss Zero's future. Arashi growled, and Aido would most likely meet her first, as he was probably the only one awake. He had mentioned that some people were going to visit him early in the morning to try to talk to him about some research paper he apparently wrote.

"This isn't good," Arashi grumbled and ran to the Moon Dormitry. Kiryu was quickly running behind her, though she suspected he didn't know exactly what kind of danger Yuki would be in. He only knew, if there were vampires...definetly not a good thing, at least to him.

When we finally reached the dorms, it was Kiryu who opened the door (or slammed it actually...), only to find Yuki safe and with Kaname. Arashi let out a sigh of relief, _"I see, Kaname-sama was_..." her eyes trailed to an individual, sitting on the floor. Arashi went from where she stood to where Yuki was, who had begun to walk towards them. She noticed something missing, and frowned.

"Yuki," she said, "where's your bandage?"

The girl stopped shortly and slapped a hand to the exposed bite mark. She looked down and towards the kneeling Aido. Arashi didn't have to hear it from her, she already suspected as much. Aido must've done something utterly foolish, again. She was confirmed when she saw Kaname-sama give an angered aura as he went up the stairs, only to meet up with Kain. Arashi nodded, letting out a sigh and scratching her violet hair.

"Yuki, if you must go somewhere...go with Kiryu, it's safer," she instructed.

Yuki nodded, her hands together and looking down. "I'll...go now," she said and ran off to Zero. Arashi's gaze was on Aido, who still knelt where Kaname-sama had left him, still and silent. Arashi frowned, she didn't know whether to be angry with him for his foolish actions, or be relieved that Kaname-sama hadn't killed him. She didn't say anything however, and only waited for him to say something.

"Don't even try," he finally said, standing up, "I don't need to hear anything from you right now."

She scowled at his comment, and folded her arms. "I wasn't planning on saying anything Aido!" she said before turning around, hair whipping behind her. Aido's eyes fixed on her back, and frowned. Arashi stomped her way up the stairs to find Kain still standing there, arms crossed and face conflicted with confusion.

"Kain?"

Kain snapped out of his daze and turned to look at her. He stood up straight, letting his arms fall smoothly down to his bare sides. Arashi furrowed her brows and tilted her head, putting her hands behind her back she gestured her head towards Kaname's departure route. "How is Kaname-sama?" she asked.

"_Pissed_," Kain breathed out, scratching his auburn hair.

"I see..." Arashi's voice trailed off, her eyes back on Kain, "...do you know...what Aido did to Yuki? Before Kaname-sama got there?"

Kain shrugged, "I didn't exactly see, but I'm guessing Aido snapped and tried to freeze her or something, from what I'm getting from the chilled air at least."

Arashi frowned as she folded her arms, looking down at the ground. "_Why would you do something so stupid Aido?" _she thought. Kain watched her with interest and frowned, facing her and putting a hand on his hip.

"Why do you and Kaname-sama care so much for that girl? I asked him...and he only replied saying that she was 'his special girl'...that doesn't make any sense at the very least. Now you, don't tell me you've gotten soft with her as well?"

Arashi scowled and turned her head, "Who I choose to care for is none of your business, Kain!"

"You have a point," Kain answered, sighing. He put a heavy hand on Arashi's head, "Just don't get too caught up and loose yourself, Arashi...that's all I'm saying."

Arashi frowned, looking down.

"And don't mind Aido...he's just a little peeved that's all, you should get some sleep, you've been up all morning."

"Yeah...I will."

The next night, she was greeted with a rather amusing scene. Before she even reached it, she was already given a glare from Aido, whose predicament couldn't be any more than 'well-deserved' and she had to stifle a snicker as she walked up to him.

"You're the last person I wanted to hear this from, you and Ruka!" he growled as he saw her walk over to him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you just look so...ridiculous!" she laughed.

"My my, Kaname-sama is most brilliant!" teased Takako as she walked up.

She was followed by Ichijo and Shiki.

"Well, we must be on our way Arashi-chan, we should just leave Aido to his...devices."

"Yes, we should."

"Shut up!"

* * *

A day has gone by, Yuki was reportedly attacked by a Level E vampire outside the academy. Tonight was Ichijo's "18th birthday", and tonight was the night that Yuki and Zero would attend to an all vampire night party, a dangerous one at that. Arashi wasn't very keen on escourting Kiryu of all people, but was instructed by Kaname-sama, as to prevent any "threats" the Night Class students would give.

"Umm...so, Arashi-chan...are you sure it's this way?" asked Yuki, looking around.

Takako twirled around to look at them, "Yes, yes...just keep on going!"

They were "met" by Kain and Aido, who appeared quickly and silently, though noticed with ease. "Relax," Kain said, the Bloody Rose pointed directly at his face. He held up his hands in defense, smiling, "we only came to pick you up."

Arashi scowled and put her hands on her hips, "Why? Taka and...no, just _me _is more than enough to protect these two!" Takako put on a hurt expression, shrinking back in the distance.

"S-So cold Arashi-chan! Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, just useless...."

"Cruel!"

Aido cleared his throat, pushing aside the Artemis. "Just hurry up and come, I'm only doing this because Ichijou asked." He sent a glance to Arashi, who puffed her cheeks and turned her head, still angry. As the group moved on fowards, they were greeted with a chilling aura. Eyes watched them as they entered the clearing, Arashi noticed how tense Yuki became, and sighed inwardly.

"_Guess she's never seen us vampires in out natural habitat..." _

She and Takako left their sides, to let Aido and Kain take care of it. Their business was elsewhere....

"Kaname-sama," Arashi said, as she walked up over to the sitting "king", who watched her wearily.

"Tsukino, I thank you and Takako for escorting Yuki and Kiryu."

"Oh don't mention it Kaname!" Takako sang, hugging Arashi from behind. Arashi's eyes went wide and she turned around as much as she could.

"T-Taka!" she hissed, "it's Kaname-_sama_! You dolt!"

"Ehh...? But why should I? I've known Kaname as long as Takuma..." Takako commented, thinking back on it.

Arashi's eyebrow twitched, "_Th-That's right...but...Taku-I mean...Ichijo-senpai is the vice president...so he has an excuse...!" _

She looked from Takako to Kaname, "_Now that I think about it...Kaname-sama never seems to mind it....so maybe, I should just ignore it." _She stood up straight and got out of Takako's grip, walking over to Rima and Shiki.

"Rima, Shiki," Arashi greeted, folding her arms.

Shiki gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, "Arashi...you made it," he commented. Arashi shrugged, and took up a cup of water, proceeding to drop a few blood tablets in. She noticed the surprised look she recieved from Yuki so far away, and narrowed her brows. "_Yes," _she thought, "_I am a vampire...don't forget that, Yuki." _

She noticed Rima watching her, and turned to look at her. "What is it, Rima?" she asked, setting down the glass. Rima shrugged, folding her arms and tilting her head.

"I just wanted to let you know..." she looked over at Aido, "...Aido had said some crude remarks about you."

This caused Aido to stop what he was currently doing, and glare at Rima. "H-Hey! Tohya! Don't go telling on people!" he shouted, annoyed. He received a glare from Arashi, who looked over at Rima once more.

"So, Rima...what exactly did he say, hmm?"

"Oh, something like...'unwomanly', 'loud and annoying' or 'selfish brat'...and-" Rima's mouth was quickly clamped down by Aido's hand, who growled.

"That's...about enough," Aido said, looking over at Arashi.

Her brow twitched, something that happened a lot, and her knuckles cracked. "Well, unwomanly...you say? loud? Annoying? Selfish brat? I'll show you selfi-" she stopped, and eyes went wide.

Everyone's attention turned to Kaname, everything dropped and fangs flared out. Zero Kiryu, dared to point that Bloody Rose at their Pureblood King. It was by instinct, no matter what personal ties one held towards him (though, on Arashi's part it was rather small...), the moment he pointed that cursed gun at their king, his fate was sealed. Arashi's body began to spark with electricity, a vampire near her took out a long sword, which had been concealed secretly.

All over the party spread, vampires of the Night Class displayed their hidden weapons, threatened by that gun.

Seiren had beaten them all to Kaname's side, and now held a delicate, though sharp hand against Kiryu's neck. Kaname closed his eyes and dismissed the action, waving a hand towards Seiren. Everyone else remained on edge, ready to pounce on Kiryu any minute like a stuck rabbit inside a den of ferocious wolves, ready to come at the aide of their Alpha male. Arashi straightnened herself, eyes stuck on Kiryu and fangs showing from behind her quivering lips.

It was only after Kiryu fled the scene, with Yuki in toll, did anyone relax. Aido scowled, "How dare he point that blasted gun at Kaname-sama!"

Arashi remained silent, and stared off to Kiryu and Yuki's retreating form. Her eyes went to Kaname, who sat on his chair contemplating some unknown thought.

"_Kaname-sama...what are you thinking?" _

* * *

**C.C.: Hope you all liked that! Anyway, see you next round!! Arashi and Takako, though now considered allies to Yuki and Kiryu, are still, naturally vampires...so by instinct are severely protective of Kaname...though on a lesser degree than some. Arashi's a bit more willing to accept Yuki, obviously...and Takako just loves everybody who's cute haha. Ok, hope to see you all soon!! Bye!!! and also...if you didn't see this on the last post...**

**I drew a really quick, somewhat lazy sketch of Arashi and Takako, I think it's posted on my profile (but you'd have to scroll down a lot...), hopefully you'll find it...it was more out of a fun and because I was just drawing at the time..I thought, "hey! why not draw these two?" and so I did...it's not colored though...and my poor excuse for writing kind of marks half the page...but it's somewhat decent haha. Bye!! **


	4. A Warning From a Hunter

**C.C.: ****Woah…been a pretty long time since I last updated this. ****Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!! **

**Btw…have you guys read the latest chapter for vampire knight?? Getting pretty interesting, neh? I must say…I'm a little disappointed in Zero-kun though…man, I was rooting for you!!! XO and I still am!!! Sorry to you Kaname fans, he's cool too!!**

**And if you want, another pic has been updated on my profile under "deadly roses" title thing....you'll see it once you scroll down a bit...I think. It's not much tough, just their heads and shoulder with a short profile, the profile is however, something you all should already know. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Warning from a Hunter **

Arashi walked away from the still going on party, feeling a little uncomfortable after the little 'gun' incident with Zero. She hadn't felt like participating anymore, her nerves getting the better of her. She had left Takako back at the party, as Takako was busy juggling some crystal balls.

"_She's such a clown," _Arashi thought, sticking out her tongue. Her cousin could be a handful at times and she needed a rest. Speaking of handfuls, that Kiryu was definitely a handful. He was a vampire, a Level E to be precise, that was enough reason to label him as a threat to the students of the Day class.

However, it's not like she _cared_ about the Day class students—it was just a mere statement. She ran a hand through her dark, violet locks, turning slightly as she stopped to take in a heavy sigh. It was then that she noticed a certain 'idol' behind her.

Arashi turned with a frown, blood red eyes looking straight across to the other vampire. Aido smirked at her, walking with a slow pace as he made his way to her. "What's this? Is the little princess getting worried?" he joked, pointing at her. "Don't forget who we serve Arashi, even if you get close to those two—if one of them threatens Kaname-sama then—"

"I know Aido, I don't need you to nag to me about it," Arashi snapped, glaring.

Aido frowned at her reaction, shrugging it away and putting his hands in his pockets. He looked at her for a moment, thinking about something Arashi didn't know of. "So, where were you planning on going? To your fellow disciplinary members, I presume?" he asked, not all that interested.

Arashi folded her arms and shifted to her right, her scowl still on her face. "That has nothing to do with you Aido, just go back and admire Kaname-sama from afar like you always do," Arashi bit back, eyes crossed. She smirked as she let the sentence sink in on Aido, who glared at her.

"I-I don't admire Kaname-sama from afar!" he snapped, "I _worship _Kaname-sama from afar, there's a difference!"

"I don't know if that's something to be proud o—"Arashi stopped talking, turning around quickly. She had heard it, a sound that shook her very bones. The sound of a gunshot was not too far from where she and Aido were standing.

Aido looked past her head in surprise, frowning, "What do you suppose—"he was cut off when Arashi ran off before him. "Hey! Arashi wait!"

"Don't follow me, I'll handle it!" she shouted back at him before he could follow.

With a low growl, Aido was forced to stay where he was and turned around. He looked back once more to where Arashi had disappeared. It was the sound of a vampire gun, that was for sure, but who?

When Arashi reached the sight, she was at the school's private pool. She was surprised to find Yuki and Kiryu in the pool, Yuki guarding him with her body from someone who she could not see clearly. Her eyes narrowed, trying to decipher who the mysterious man was.

She had never met him but she felt like she should know him—he wore a long, brown trench coat. A shot gun was in his left hand which would've been pointed at Kiryu if Yuki was not protecting him. Arashi had the urge to lunge from her spot but her body was rooted to the ground. Her vampire instincts warned her of the man—warned her of the danger of being seen.

She simply crouched lower, crawling slowly to them like a predator stalking a prey. Only this time, the predator was a simple observer of a dangerous meeting. "_What's a _hunter _doing in this sacred school?!" _she hissed mentally, glaring at the back of the man.

"You're…the adopted daughter of that retired twit?" the man asked, looking at Yuki.

"Whether or not you have a relationship with Zero, it's not for you to decide if he lives or dies," he continued, pointing his gun at Zero.

Yuki glared at him, fear evident in her eyes but determination clouded her better judgment. At least, that's how Arashi saw it. Why risk your life for a Level E? She found it baffling, but she continued to watch anyway.

"I won't let you kill him!" Yuki shouted, glaring at the man all the while clutching Zero's head to her.

"Are you saying he hasn't become a Level E, yet?" he asked.

From the corner of Arashi's eye she could see the Headmaster approaching, he looked out of breath; he had probably been running for a long time now. She watched him shout something, saw him grab that cursed hunter's weapon and offer helping hands to Kiryu and Yuki, both who ignored it and got out on their own.

Arashi debated whether this was a good time to reveal herself, seeing that the situation was now somewhat secured. She waited however, when the hunter turned to Yuki, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "My name is Toga Yagari, I'm the former master of Zero…I'm a vampire hunter, as you can see," he announced.

Arashi's blood eyes shot wide, "_Toga Yagari…the name of that bastard vampire hunter?!" _What was that man doing here in this a protected area?! She glared at the man, her cat like eyes glowing. She flinched however, when the vampire hunter turned towards her direction, pointing the gun at her.

"If you don't want to get shot then you'd better reveal yourself, Vampire," Yagari ordered, looking straight at her.

"Scary," Arashi muttered, standing up straight. She flicked some violet hair behind her shoulder, to get the leaves that were stuck out. Arashi glared, bloody eyes eyeing the hunter suspiciously. She noticed the surprised looks of Yuki, Zero and Headmaster.

"Arashi-chan!" Yuki exclaimed worriedly, glancing at Yagari.

His gun was still pointed at the lighting vampire and Arashi simply stood where she was, glaring intensely, her eyes connected to Yagari's. Her body was stiff, neither shaking nor bold, simply there. She didn't know for sure if she could dodge those vampire bullets without getting somewhat hurt and she didn't know if she could refrain herself from killing the man. Right now, her killer instincts were on high and she felt at the tip of her toes. Arashi's expression hardened, she hadn't shown any hostile movements as of yet, intent on letting the man make the first move, so that she would have an excuse to kill him.

"Stop, she's a member of the disciplinary committee! She was probably just checking for any danger because of all the_ shooting_ you were doing! That's one of my students, don't you dare point that gun at her!" Headmaster cried, once more hitting the gun away.

Yagari let out a heavy sigh, frowning at the Headmaster. "It's not like I was actually going to shoot her, from the looks of it she's a noble, ain't she? I can tell from that uptight, high class outfit of hers…in any case, I can't believe you're putting _vampires _in the disciplinary committee now, you really_ are_ a twit," he sighed, glancing towards Arashi.

Arashi scowled, "_Uptight outfit?! What the heck was _that_ all about?!" _She walked towards Yuki and the others, her eyes never leaving the man until his form was completely swallowed by the shadows.

She finally turned her attention to a soaking wet Yuki, Kiryu not too far off. Arashi briefly took in the sight of the wet Zero and let out a sigh. "You truly _are _a handful," she breathed, more to herself than to Kiryu. She earned an expected glare from the silver haired youth who walked away without saying anything back.

Arashi watched as Yuki's eyes trailed after the retreating form of Kiryu and frowned. She could never understand humans—why was Yuki so desperate to save a man whose fate was already sealed? It was the fate of a Level E to either be killed by noble vampires or by a vampire hunter like Yagari, yet Yuki insisted that Zero was still innocent. He would eventually succumb to his beast and then that'd just be troublesome for the Night Class.

Yuki turned to look at Arashi and asked, "Arashi-chan, w-what're you doing here in the first place?"

Arashi sighed, scratching the back of her head, looking aside. "I heard a gunshot and came to investigate, looks like I wasn't needed however," she said, rubbing the back of her neck now. She looked to Yuki, eyeing the still wet girl whose eyes were downcast with worry.

"Yuki, if I were you I'd be careful not to let Kiryu alone with that hunter," Arashi warned, before turning on her heel and proceeded back to the party.

* * *

That night, as Arashi lay in her bed she could feel her cousin's eyes on her back. "Do you have something to say, Taka?" Arashi demanded, tired and irritable. She hadn't turned around and simply said it over her shoulder, she was far too tired to move her body.

Takako smiled at her, eyes softening."I heard that gunshot you know, we all did, however—Kaname-sama simply ordered us to ignore it, but I heard from Aido that you went to inspect it beforehand," Takako informed her, eyes on the back of her cousin's head.

Arashi said nothing but took in her cousin's statement, nodding. Arashi turned her head slightly, so that she was now looking at Takako. Arashi narrowed her eyes and said, "Is that so? That's Kaname-sama for you."

"So, what happened?" Takako asked, brows furrowed in worry.

"Nothing much," Arashi answered in a bland tone, turning back around. She ignored the whined protest of the red head who pouted. Arashi tried to get as much sleep as she could, it was after all, morning and she had a long night.

* * *

It was class time; Arashi hardly had the time to sleep. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, walking alongside Takako and Ruka. She ignored Aido's chant about the cute Day class girls and the fact that they would most likely be lined up at the gate, waiting for him. Kain walked next to him, they were only a few paces ahead of Arashi and the two female vampires.

"You look exhausted," Ruka pointed out.

"I'll be fine," Arashi grunted, clearing her throat. "In any case, Kiryu won't be present today, from what Headmaster Cross as told me," she informed them, not really caring.

"Oh dear, I wonder why," Takako said, frowning, "could my cute Kiryu be sick?"

"Perhaps," was all Arashi said. "_To think, Kiryu would be quarantined like this so quickly, to be expected due to the way he had been acting recently," _she turned to Takako, "_even if Taka was informed of everything the day before, she's quite an actress to fane ignorance." _

* * *

Class had started and their teacher was not present. Arashi laid her upper body lazily on the desk before her, allowing Ruka to braid her hair. Kain sat on the desk next to Arashi's right side, ignoring the fact that he was patting her head like some pet.

Takako chuckled at the sight, "Arashi-chan, you look like a cat being pampered by her owners."

Arashi simply stuck out her tongue in response, too tired to even try to make a comeback.

Aido grunted, poking her head, "She's more like an alley cat rather than a pampered breed." He continued to poke at her head, not really caring that her eyebrow was now twitching everytime his finger connected to her head. Kain let out a sigh, already knowing the possibly outcome and continued to rub her head, as if trying to calm her down.

Arashi glared up at him, finally snapping and opened her mouth. She simply bit the finger that was poking her. Aido let out a yelp of pain and surprise, snatching his finger back. "You animal!" he snapped, bringing his finger to his chest.

"You asked for it, Hanabusa, Arashi's cranky when tired, you should know that by now," Kain stated bluntly, continuing to rub Arashi's head.

"Th-Then why isn't she biting _you?!"_ Aido demanded, pointing at Ruka and Kain in fury. Ruka rolled her eyes at him, smoothing out Arashi's hair once more and proceeded to braid it over again.

"That's because we're pampering her, so she's comfortable, now leave her alone Aido, she had a long night," Ruka hissed at him, glaring.

"Yeah right she-devil," Aido grumbled.

Before Ruka could say something back, the door to the classroom slammed open and in came an unexpected visitor. Arashi's head shot up instantly, eyes wide and a frown on her face. This sudden action surprised Kain and Ruka, both who stopped their actions.

Ruka's slender fingers were still entangled in Arashi's hair however her cold eyes glared at the man walking in front of the classroom. Kain's own, larger hand was still heavily on top of Arashi's, putting pressure on her head, as if to stop her from doing anything drastic.

"My name is Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for this ethics class. It's a pleasure to meet you, vampires," the man grinned at the Night class, ignoring the suspicious glares he received.

Yagari's eyes went straight to Arashi and she tensed at the sudden attention. "So I see you're already lazing around in class, not a very good role model, are you? Miss Vampire Prefect," he said, eyeing Arashi with amusement. Kain glared in response, hand becoming heavier on Arashi's head. Ruka's icy glare intensified, gritting her teeth. Yagari chuckled at the reaction he received and shrugged it off.

"_'Yagari'?_ The same man who is said to be the number 1 vampire hunter?" asked Takako, smirking. She folded her arms, "They didn't say you were such a _looker_."

"I'm flattered to hear a vampire, of all beings, to compliment me," Yagari replied, shrugging.

"So it was _you_ shooting last night...." Aido accused, folding his arms and glaring at Yagari.

"You all can just relax now. For today, I am now an official teacher with a teaching certificate. I'm not here as a vampire hunter," Yagari stated, chuckling at the glares he was receiving. He put down the book that he had casually been holding against his shoulder, onto the teaching desk in front of him.

"I heard that you were off on a mission, someplace far from here. I see you've returned, then?" Kaname said, not looking up from the book he had been reading. "You've come back to check on our Night Class?" he wondered.

The Pureblood continued, still not looking up, "Or is there a vampire among us who you intend to kill…Teacher?"

"Hello, it's a pleasure Kaname Kuran. Unfortunately, my execution list is completely empty. If you fall asleep in my class, don't be surprised if you find your name at the top of my list," Yagari joked, shrugging at Kaname. He was a brave man to go up against their Pureblood leader, or so Arashi thought as she looked straight at the vampire hunter in surprise.

The tension within the room greatened at the sudden threat to their leader. The hairs at the back of Arashi's neck stood and she could feel Kain pushing her head back down on the desk. She looked up, eyes narrow.

"Don't do anything stupid, Arashi," Kain muttered, gently pushing her head down. "Don't fall asleep either, you want me to sit next to you to help you stay up?" he offered, looking down at her, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Out of all the vampires in this room and out of her few childhood friends, Kain was most likely the closest to being like an older broher to Arashi.

Arashi sighed, sitting up, "I know that, Kain, I'll try to stay up." Her eyes went back to Yagari, red eyes turning to slits. This was going to be a long class period.

During the lecture, Yagari had once more threatened Kaname-sama and he soon found a small dagger thrown at him. Sighing heavily, Yagari lifted his book and blocked it with little effort, eyeing the vampire who did it.

"No throwing sharp objects in my class," smirked Yagari.

Arashi folded her arms stubbornly; she had secretly hoped that Yagari would miss. She expected as much for him to easily block it however and could only let out a soft sigh. She felt a small poke to her left cheek to find Takako smiling at her.

"Now now, don't lose heart just yet," she reminded her. Takako was obviously enjoying the lecture—for more than one reason, seeing as how Yagari was indeed a good looking man. Arashi could only sigh at the hopelessness of her cousin and shook her head.

When the lecture ended, Arashi stood up and looked at the clock. "It's time for us to go meet up with the others," Arashi said, looking at Takako. Takako sighed in response, cupping her hands to her face and blushed.

"Isn't that Yagari just a dream boat? I wouldn't mind if he hunted _me _down," Takako said, winking at Arashi.

"Sure you would," Arashi said, turning around. She was followed by a chuckling Takako who waved good bye to their fellow classmates.

"Arashi-chan, if that man is Kiryu darling's former master, I'm sure he must be distraught at knowing the state Kiryu is in," Takako said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her red lips. She walked behind her smaller cousin who had yet to reply.

"I suppose, though he didn't seem to hesitate to shoot that gun of his at Kiryu," Arashi replied, keeping her eyes in front of her.

Takako shrugged, "Well, it's really none of our business to begin with—however, things do seem to be getting quite interesting."

"Don't cause any trouble, Taka," Arashi warned, looking back at Takako. "Right now, all we have to do is keep an eye on Kiryu."

"I'll make sure to keep _both _of them on him," chimed Takako, winking. Arashi rolled her eyes in response before turning her head. They were walking towards the Headmaster's room, when Arashi stopped walking.

"Taka, hold on, do you smell that?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, it would seem that that smell would be Yuki-chan's blood," Takako commented, having remembered it from before. "Could she be hurt?"

However, Arashi knew better. If what had happened yesterday was true, from what Yagari had asked Yuki and considering Yuki's nature—it was no doubt the deed of forbiddance. To feed a Level E your blood was considered taboo by both races.

"_Yuki, you should be more careful," _Arashi thought, clenching her fist. She turned on her heel, leading Takako away.

"Eh? Ah—wait up, Arashi-chan…if that _is_ Yuki-chan's blood, then shouldn't we—"

"She's fine, it's something that we shouldn't butt in right now," Arashi said, quickening her pace. She wasn't sure if she would report this to Kaname-sama, if he learned of this then he would most likely be furious, considering how attached he was to the girl.

She dared not look back however and simply kept a clear path. She had no real evidence that her conclusion was correct, it was a simple matter of gut feeling, and Arashi usually trusted that feeling. She hadn't seen Kiryu all day but she could feel his presence in that room.

There was no doubt Takako had felt it however, her cousin simply decided to fane ignorance once more, she was good at it. That's good, less troubles to worry about. When they finally reached the front of the school it was already in the middle of the night.

"I suppose we should start our patrol, it _is _our turn to take the night shift," Takako commented, looking up at the sky.

Arashi simply nodded, turning away. "Don't tell Kaname-sama what you saw today," Arashi said. She didn't know why she said it but she felt that it wasn't her place to tell Kaname. Takako smiled in response, a hand on her hip.

"What did I see?" Takako said, smiling innocently at her cousin.

Arashi grinned, walking the opposite direction of Takako. She would patrol the north side of the campus; she had wanted to clear her mind for a while. She hadn't been thinking of where she was going only that she was moving.

She jumped from tree to rooftop, no real destination in her mind. She landed on a tree branch and jumped to the ground soundlessly, looking around. There weren't any threats so far, the night was quiet and cold.

Arashi heard some talking in the distance and it was only then did she notice Kaname-sama's presence. How could she have missed it? She was not too far from where Kaname stood and if she looked closer she could see Toga Yagari, leaning coolly against a tree, cigarette in mouth and a smirk clear across his face.

She noticed Yuki running away in the distance, going towards the Day class dorms. What had transpired here? She didn't mean to eavesdrop, she was simply passing by. She was close enough to hear what they were saying and she leaned against a tree to listen. If Kaname found out about her however, she was sure to be punished.

"I won't ask you why you're so attached to that little girl," she heard Yagari say, motioning his head to where Yuki had ran. "But I'm sure you're aware of the crime she committed," Yagari continued.

Arashi narrowed her eyes, "_How does _he _know about it—but more importantly, Kaname-sama knows…of course Kaname-sama would find out." _

"You must be seething with rage, am I right? Why don't you do anything about it? Or are you just going to pretend to be the good honor role student like always? Why won't you tear Zero to shreds?" Yagari asked, his smirk growing.

"_This man is pushing it," _Arashi thought, folding her arms.

"It's simple," Kaname answered, turning, "It's so that I won't lose my girl." With that, Kaname walked off silently, not before cutting Yagari's cigarette in half, surprising the vampire hunter.

Arashi furrowed her brows as her eyes followed Kaname. As he turned, his eyes connected with Arashi's resulting in the female vampire to shudder with fright, her gut dropping and a cold sweat trickle down her face. He had seen her. It was to be expected, no vampire could hide their prescence in front of a Pureblood, it just couldn't be done. It was either that or Arashi was simply not good at it.

Kaname did nothing, however, to Arashi's utter surprise, but this only made Arashi more frightened. That was most likely not a good thing, it was a warning. Arashi let out a soft sigh, for now her hide was safe or so she thought.

"Do you enjoy eavesdropping or is it just a nasty habit you can't control, huh Miss Vampire?" Yagari said, looking towards her direction.

Arashi scowled, revealing herself from behind the tree. Arashi concluded that this man was just inhuman, she didn't want to admit that she simply lacked the skills in hiding. She glared at Yagari who had already put in a new cigarette and was now trying to light it. Arashi eyed the end of the cigarette and with a snap of her fingers, sparks of lighting contacted the end and it lit on fire.

Yagari blinked in surprise and soon chuckled in amusement, taking in a long inhale of the cigarette. "Thanks for that," he said, closing his eyes as he did so.

Arashi said nothing and merely watched the man in curiosity. "Why are you bent on killing Kiryu, was he not your former student?" she asked, brows furrowed. She was not answered immediately and her nerves were getting the better of her—Arashi was, much like her name suggested, a stormy character. Her patience was usually on a thin wire, but she bit back whatever bite she was about to make and held it in.

If she wanted answers she had to play the patient card, even if the man was infuriating. It was like dealing with a bigger, older version of Kiryu, which didn't make Arashi all too happy.

"Why do you want to know, Miss Vampire?" Yagari finally answered or better yet, asked. He was avoiding her questions, she knew it.

"My name isn't 'Miss Vampire', it's Arashi Tsukino, remember it, Toga Yagari-san or should I call you Yagari_-sensei?"_ she couldn't help but smirk at him.

He chuckled, taking out the cigarette to let out a long puff of smoke. "So you're from the Tsukino clan, huh? Heard you guys had some pretty close ties with some impressive clans."

"I see you're well informed, as expected from the number 1 vampire hunter," Arashi said, her smirk still there. Just saying the word, 'vampire hunter' only made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She had never seen a vampire hunter up close like this—at least not of one of this high caliber, even _nobles_ regarded him with interest.

"I suppose, in any case, _Arashi Tsukino, _what brings you here?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm on patrol."

"You mean you're eavesdropping on private conversations."

"I was simply passing by, it's not like I planned it!"

He chuckled, which only made Arashi angrier, she scowled darkly before turning around, eyes closed. "I suggest you don't anger Kaname-sama, otherwise you'll be on _our _execution list, _Yagari-sensei," _she said, walking away.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, smirking, "Oh, hey one more thing."

She stopped, turning around, one brow raised and a suspicious glint in her blood eyes. "What is it?" she asked, growing uncomfortable by their conversation. She didn't like talking to vampire hunters, they made her unsettled.

"If I do kill Kiryu, what will you do?" he asked, seriously.

"Nothing, I care not whether that boy lives or dies," she replied coldly, she began to walk but stopped soon after, not looking back. "However," she began, "if you were to bring harm to that girl, Yuki, then _I_ will kill you instead." She didn't know why she had to add that last bit, it was simply stuck in her mind. She had to say it, otherwise it wouldn't leave her and it'd drive her crazy.

"Heh, she's mighty impressive, she has _two_ vampires who adore her, she must be special," Yagari teased, folding his arms. "Is she the reason why you became a prefect?"

"No," Arashi sighed, she finally looked back at him."Kaname-sama ordered it so it couldn't be helped. It's not like I adore her or anything—it's just that," Arashi paused, not quite sure what to call it, "I really don't know, truthfully. Good night, Teacher."

"Vampires are quite confusing, aren't they?" Yagari commented, shrugging.

"I'd say the same about you _humans_," Arashi said, walking away. She hadn't known what exactly went on in that conversation or what she gained from it, simply that she was much more confused then before. Were humans always this evasive or was it just that man? She'd hate to admit it but he was indeed interesting—but he still irritated her.

She met up with Takako, who was smiling and happy the same as when Arashi had left her. Arashi let out a deep sigh only to be hugged tightly by Takako, who cuddled her affectionately.

"Dear, dear Arashi-chan, what troubles you so?" she asked, rubbing her face against Arashi's head. Her arms were wrapped around the smaller girl's shoulders that eased into a relaxed position, her body finally resting a bit.

"Nothing," Arashi grunted, looking down.

"Are you sure?" Takako asked, looking at Arashi in worry. "Have you found your answer?"

Arashi frowned, looking up at a smiling Takako. "Found what answer?" she asked, confused. What was Takako insinuating here?

"If you have yet to find it then pay no mind to what I said, it will be for another time," Takako answered, pulling her along to the Moon Dorms.

"Whatever you say, Taka," sighing Arashi, not really feeling up to it to question her cousin. She was being half dragged into the dorm, everyone was already asleep and the lights were off. It was a usual thing to see every sunrise.

"Taka, I'm gonna sit out here for a bit, go on without me," Arashi said, taking a sit on the couch. Takako watched her hesitantly before smiling.

"Alright, just don't stay up too late, we have class with Yagari," she said, turning on her heel and walking up the stairs quietly. She let a hand go through her short auburn hair, glancing down once more at her cousin before sighing softly and going to bed.

Arashi sat on the couch, shoes off and legs pulled up to her chest loosely. She didn't feel like sleeping—not after all that had happened. She was beginning to think she had put herself in a terrible predicament. "_Especially if it concerns Kaname-sama," _she thought, looking astray.

"You're still up?"

Arashi looked up to see Aido, yawning and in his sleep wear. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked to where she sat, plopping down lazily next to her. She could feel the warmth from his body as she felt his smooth skin rub against hers.

"Why are you up, aren't you tired?" asked Arashi, not looking at him. She didn't think of the fact that she was still in her school uniform and was most likely showing her undergarments to the world or at least, to Aido.

"I could say the same to you," Aido replied, yawning still. Small tear drops appeared at the corners of his long eyelashes as he yawned without restraint. Arashi felt him lean against her slightly, he was probably really tired.

"What's with you, you're rather affectionate today," Arashi teased, looking at him finally.

Aido grunted back at her, rubbing his eyes and a frown on his face. "Shut up, I'm just tired and you're the only one I can lean on right now," he replied, grunting.

"Hey Aido, do you think—humans are confusing?" she suddenly asked, looking up at the chandelier above them. The lights were still off, leaving the two vampires sitting in the dark. They were used to the dark; their vampire instincts were better suited for the dark after all.

He stopped whatever pampering he was doing to himself and turned to look at her, puzzled. "What kind of question is that? Of course they're confusing, why?" he asked, eyeing her.

She shrugged in response, resting her head in her knees, her eyes still visible to see. "I don't know, I just wanted to ask, that's all," she said, her voice a little muffled.

"If anyone's acting weird it's _you," _Aido informed her, "Ever since you and Taka became prefects, you've been acting strangely. Like for instance, you're a lot nicer to that Yuki Cross girl than before."

Arashi frowned, eyes looking up at him. "I was never mean to her from the start," she stated, a little offended.

"I'm not saying that, before you never had much opinion on her but now she's all I ever hear out of you, 'Yuki this…' or 'Yuki that…', my god, it's enough to hear Kaname-sama constantly pay attention to her, I don't need _you _to do it either."

Arashi quirked an eyebrow, "You almost sound a little jealous." She had never thought Aido _could _get jealous unless it involved Kaname-sama. She had simply said it just to say it. She hadn't expected Aido to turn to her and flick her forehead.

"I'm not jealous, just merely observing!" he corrected, looking at her. "You've become so obsessed with those humans, it's getting annoying. All the questions you ask are human related! Is it because you're hanging around them too much, from being a prefect and all?"

She pouted slightly, rubbing her now sore forehead. "I'm not _obsessed _I'm just _curious, _there's a difference and there's nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean, _you _were curious about how Yuki-chan's—I mean, Yuki's blood would taste like."

His eyebrow twitched irritably, "'Yuki-chan'? Since when did you two become so close? Don't tell me you've been calling Kiryu, 'Zero-chan', now have you?"

"No! I still call him 'Kiryu', I'll probably never call him that. Whatever's between Yuki and I is between us, it has nothing to do with you, Aido," she replied, frowning at him.

"No, it _should _be my business too, we're childhood friends and as childhood friends we have to—"

"Just because we're childhood friends doesn't mean we have to share _everything, _I mean, you keep things from me all the time," she pointed out, looking away.

"Well that's—that's not the point!"

"Then what _is _the point?" she said, moving so she could get up. She was stopped however by the ice vampire who stretched out a long arm and pulled her down. Arashi was surprised when she was pulled closer to his body; it wasn't exactly a hug, more like a side-hug.

"Don't do anything stupid, you'll worry Akatsuki and Ruka y'know," he said, not looking at her.

Arashi looked up at him in surprise, "What about you? Are you worried?"

"I—It's not like I'm worried it's just…" he paused, looking away, "just don't do anything stupid, it's troublesome to Kaname-sama."

The violet haired vampire only rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'll keep it in mind, I'm going to bed as should you, it's morning already," she informed him, walking towards the stairs.

As Arashi made her way to her room however, she was stopped by Kaname. She wasn't all that surprised to find him waiting for her, considering on what she heard. Arashi braced herself for whatever Kaname was about to lash at her, eyes narrowing.

"I want to ask you a favor, Tsukino," Kaname said smoothly, not moving from his spot.

"What would the Great Lord ask of me?" asked Arashi, shifting uncomfortably. She could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand once more and her instincts heighten. Purebloods were truly a frightening and yet glorious being to behold. Their mere presence made a noble vampire all too aware of the power within the Purebloods.

"I would like for you to stand by Yuki, guard her with your life," Kaname informed her, folding his arms, "I know you've seen more than you should however, considering where you stand in Yuki's eyes, I can trust that you'll keep it a secret." He eyed her down, making Arashi stand on edge.

"Yes, Kaname-sama—guard her? From what?" Arashi couldn't help but ask and she earned a grin from the Pureblood.

"From anyone who threatens her, I want you to work from the shadows and personally guard Yuki, if it's not too much to ask of you, Tsukino. I trust in your ability and loyalty and thus I can trust that you can fulfill this task of mine, am I right?" Kaname asked, amused.

"_It almost feels as if he's mocking me," _Arashi thought, looking at him. "Yes, Kaname-sama, as you wish." She was about to walk once more but stopped when her hand clutched onto the doorknob.

"Kaname-sama, even if—even if it's you who threatens her…?" Arashi was hesitant in asking, but a chill ran down her spine when Kaname smiled hauntingly at her.

"Even if it's me who threatens her safety, guard her," Kaname replied coolly, turning around and walking back to his own private room.

As soon as Kaname was out of sight, Arashi let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand to her thumping heart. "Whenever Kaname-sama is around I feel like gut is squeezed, he scares the living hell out of me," she muttered, looking aside.

"_Guard her with your life, huh?" _Arashi thought, chuckling to herself. How exactly _did _Yuki see her? Humans were so confusing, their emotions changed drastically and Arashi could never predict what they were about to do or say next.

* * *

**C.C.: I finally updated! Arashi-chan...you really need to learn how to hide yourself better...that's twice you got caught by Yagari....I won't count Kaname because he's too godly. Arashi's a little mean to Zero, which makes me kinda sad since I like Zero haha, but the feeling is mutual between Arashi and Zero...they don't like each other but are somewhat, kind of..._a little...perhaps..._willing to work with each other, maybe...if I really think about it. **

**In any case, curiosity killed the cat so let's hope it doesn't apply to vampires. **

**"Sensei" means "teacher" in Japanese...just in case you all were wondering O.o, well actually "sensei" can mean a lot of things but it's used for teachers, authors...basically anybody who has a professional job...like doctors...and such...yeah, you get the idea....**

**Well, hopefully I can update as soon as possible and not so late like usual, since it's summer break!! **


End file.
